Jinx
by Mac-alicious
Summary: It was all Ron's fault. But there's not much that isn't Ron's fault is there?


Jinx

**A/N: **Here's my next HP, Rose x Scorpius oneshot. Enjoy. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

**Jinx**

"This is absolutely unbelievable!" Ron exclaimed. "They can't possibly…No!"

"Oh will you stop complaining." Hermione shook her head and took the envelope from Ron's hand. She thought Ron had gotten the impression that if he stared at the parchment long enough it might burst into flames. "It's your fault. Not that I'm surprised, really. There's not much that isn't your fault, is there?"

Ron scowled, "How is it my fault?"

"What was it you said? 'Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you!'" Hermione exclaimed.

"I said that ten years ago! How do you even remember that?" Ron responded.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and looked at him pointedly. Ron flushed red, and smiled sheepishly. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Right, forgot who I was talking to for a minute there."

Three consecutive pops called their attention to their company. Hermione walked out into her living room with Ron on her heels. They found three of the Potters situated around the room. Harry and Ginny sat composed on the couch, and Albus Severus paced the length of the room.

Once Hermione and Ron were in the room, Harry tossed an envelope quite similar to the one in Hermione's hand onto the coffee table. "Were you planning on telling us about this? Cause a head's up would have been lovely."

"Right." Ginny nodded, "This is our niece, and we would have liked to be privy to important information like this."

"We didn't want to think she would actually go through with it!" Ron exclaimed. "I mean who would?"

Albus finally found his tongue, and stopped pacing to frantically ramble out, "I knew she was seeing someone, but she wouldn't tell me who and I had no idea it was this serious! I'm supposed to be her best friend, and I'm family for Gods sake, you would think she would have told _me_ of all people." Once he was finished he promptly returned to pacing.

"We have to be happy for her." Hermione shook her head. "That's what family does."

"Of course, I'm happy for her. I'm her father." Ron replied, then muttered under his breath, "And praying for the git to screw up and have her call the whole thing off."

"_Ron_!" Hermione called, reaching out to smack him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Ron winced and reached up to rub where she had hit him, "Bloody hell, woman."

"We're all just going to have to suck it up and deal with it. Clearly," Hermione shook the parchment, "This is really going to happen."

Harry shook his head, "It's Ron's fault."

"I agree." Ginny nodded.

Ron tossed his arms up in the air, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because _you_ pointed him out to her. _You_ initiated the rivalry between them. Therefore any type of attraction that arose from that is your doing." Ginny explained. "If you had never said anything, the whole sexual tension during an argument problem never would have been an issue."

"There is no sexual tension!" Ron exclaimed exasperated, and then shook his head to rid him of the images that the comment had produced. "And…And Malfoy and I argued a million times during our time at Hogwarts and I never once felt attracted to him. Your reasoning is absurd."

"I would hope not!" Hermione interjected, "If you had, you would have a lot of explaining to do, Ron Weasley."

Harry snorted, "Seriously, mate."

"I know none of you are overly thrilled about this, but ultimately there's nothing we can do. Besides, Scorpius is a nice boy and if he makes Rose happy, then well, I'm happy." Hermione concluded, "That's enough for me."

-+-+-+-

Ron tugged at his tie, as he, Hermione and Hugo walked into the hall. He had been fidgeting since they started getting ready for the damn thing. It was beginning to get on Hermione's nerves. "Will you knock it off? Stop playing with your tie and remember to be nice to Scorpius and his family."

"Do I have to?" Ron whined.

Hermione scowled, "Stop being a baby. Hugo is acting more mature than you are."

Hugo straightened up and smiled, "Thank you, mother. I pride myself for acting like an upstanding adult."

"You're wonderful." Hermione laughed and patted Hugo on the shoulder, "Now find your sister so we can give our congratulations."

Sometime later, Hermione was standing off on one slide of the room, watching the festivities continue before her. She clutched a half gone fluke of champagne in her hand. It was then that one Draco Malfoy strolled over to stand beside her.

"Granger." He drawled.

"It's Weasley, as I'm sure you're noticed." Hermione corrected.

"Weasley, right. I know that." Draco nodded stiffly and took a sip off his own champagne, "I'll just never get used to that."

Hermione tilted her head to observe him with narrowed eyes, "Is there something you want?"

"I just can't believe _our_ children are…are…" Draco trailed off.

"You can't even say it can you?" Hermione asked.

"You can't say you're not less than overjoyed about your daughter's choice of man." Draco responded. "You'd be a liar if you did."

"He's definitely not my first choice for Rose, but look at them," Hermione gestured to where Rose and Scorpius were dancing, each with a matching bright smile on their faces. "They're happy. No matter what objections I have, I can't deny them that."

Draco followed her gaze, "When you're right, you're right."

"Where's your wife?" Hermione asked casually.

"Mingling." Draco answered simply, "Where's your husband?"

"Hiding out at the bar." Hermione responded and downed the rest of her champagne.

And for the first time in her life, Hermione heard Draco Malfoy genuinely laugh, "The Weasel probably had a heart attack when he found out, didn't he?"

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly, "He's got no room to complain."

Draco frowned, "Why is that?"

"It's his fault. He pitted them against each other their first year at Hogwarts. It's probably what brought all this about." Hermione said.

"So I can blame Weaselby for every knut I pay out for this thing?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Your financial obligation is no more than ours. Splitting costs remember?"

"Yes, but I like to have a reason for why I spend money. And being able to blame Weasley for the damage to my Gringotts account will make me feel better." Draco replied.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Hermione laughed, "I'm going to find Ron. Have a good time tonight."

-+-+-+-

In the end, both families loyally filed into the church and filled the pews. Albus, Hugo and Lily were all welcomed into the wedding party. And when the wedding march sounded, Ron led Rose down the aisle toward a waiting Scorpius. In front of friends and family, Ron and Hermione willingly handed their daughter over.

In front of friends and family Rose and Scorpius spoke their vows to one an other.

"Ever since my father pointed you out to me on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, that day when we were eleven, you have been a part of my life. Whether it be good or bad, you're a feature in many of my most prominent memories. And the fact that we've been through good and bad together and still ended up here, makes me all the more certain that I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you. I will take the bad right along with the good because it only makes the good that much better." Rose spoke clearly as she placed the ring on Scorpius's finger. "I love you always."

"Rose, since the moment I first saw you, I knew there was something about you. It took me a long time to figure out what it was because it took me that long to see past the fact that you were a Weasley and in Gryffindor. I am so glad that I was able to because it was only then that I got to see what was so special about you. It was that big heart of yours. You have such a great capacity to love wrapped up in that petite little body of yours. So great, that it amazes me, that you could love someone like me." Scorpius reciprocated as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "I am honored to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I love you so much Rosie."

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Scorpius took Rose into his arms and kissed her deeply. As they broke apart they turned and smiled at all the people that had gathered to celebrate their love. Arm-in-arm, they proceeded up the aisle proudly, as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

-+-+-+-

Lily Potter stood up from her seat next to Rose at the wedding party's table, lightly clinking her fork against her glass. She waited until she had the room's attention before she spoke, "When Rose asked me to be her maid of honor, I knew that among other duties I would have to make a speech tonight. So immediately I racked my brain for everything I could possibly say to wish Rose and Scorpius all the happiness and joy in the world…

"I tried to think about all the little anecdotes about life with Rose and something sweet or threatening—which came more readily—to say to Scorpius. The problem with all that is there was only _one_ thing that seemed to be on everyone's mind: Uncle Ron.

"Yes, it is odd for the Father-of-the-Bride to be the topic of everyone's conversations. But apparently it's for good reason. We seem to owe this big day and the happy smiles on these two lovebirds' faces to him and his natural ability to be a complete and utter jinx.

"However, in this situation, there is only one thing I can say about that…for Rose's happiness, I thank you from the bottom of my heart Uncle Ron! Rose, Scorpius, I wish you the best. Maybe Uncle Ron will blurt something out about not wanting grandchildren and we'll have another little kiddie running around here sometime soon!"

-+-+-+-

The night was beginning to wind down and the only people really left on the dance floor were the bride and groom, thoroughly wrapped up in each other. From across the room, Ron sat watching them. Hermione plopped down in the chair next to him, and leaned against his shoulder.

"They really love each other." Hermione murmured.

"I did a good job there, didn't I?" Ron asked.

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, you finally used your jinx powers for good instead of evil."


End file.
